SpongeKid Adventures
A drama about a young SpongeBob. Work in progress. Season I Destruction It is Squidward's first day of work at the Krusty Krab. Not too soon after, he gets caught in a bombing. Soon, he is found by the police, who are investigating the scene. The rest of the gang makes it into the woods, where they set up camp. (TV-13-FTV) Independence Patrick is excited for the upcoming Independence Day, until he realizes there are no fireworks. Patrick will not leave it with no celebration, but he cannot do anything about the situation. As he falls asleep, he hears the sound of celebration. Patrick realizes SpongeBob and Sandy are shooting fireworks. (TV-7-LT) Survival SpongeBob and Sandy are learning how to get food in the woods. Meanwhile, Patrick realizes that he suffered brain damage from the explosions. Tracing The police are tracing who did it based on the manufacturer of the landmines by examining a piece of shrapnel. It traced to Ukulele Bottom. Meanwhile, a relationship is brewing between Officers John and Nancy. Discovery SpongeBob is looking for his family, before he finds his Grandpa's body. Soon, a funeral is held for him. Afterwards, a small hut is built near it for him and his friends. Interrogation The police go to Ukulele Bottom to interrogate the possible mine-makers. After a long time, the police realize that the doers are not from Ukulele, leaving them stumped. Welcoming SpongeBob is feeling too depressed being near his grandfather's tombstone, so he leaves the woods. His friends follow, and they end up in Atlantis. The Atlanteans greet them, and give them rooms in apartments for free. Eavesdropping The Kamuvians go to a welcoming ceremony, and afterwards, they are shooed away. SpongeBob is curious why, so he crawls into an air vent, but hears something very suspicious. Minutiae The cops are examining the scene more closely, and end up finding a small fragment with a hidden message. They examine the message to figure out what it means. When they figure it out, they are shocked. Meanwhile, Nancy and John's relationship hits a bump. Moving Mr. Krabs asks for a new room. When the results aren't what he wanted, he threatens the man. Soon after, a member of the Atlantean Congress goes missing, and Mr. Krabs gets the offer he wanted, before seeing a suspicious note under his bed. Roommates SpongeBob, helping Plankton with finding a roommate, lets Gary become Plankton's roommate. It is going very good between the two, as they have been bonding. Headache Mr. Krabs is excited about his new apartment, even with the suspicions. He goes downstairs to the living room, and treats himself to some hard cider, but accidentally drunkens himself. Meanwhile, Patrick is suddenly having a headache from his brain damage, and buys some pills. Soon, he is addicted. SpongeBob helps him stop his addiction before it's too late. Suspicions Mr. Krabs finds a flyer with the same seal as on the note he found. He hurried back, and checked his matress's tag. It states a disturbing message. Mr. Krabs accidentally dropped his bags on the bed, and soon the groceries were a pile of mush. Suddenly, people run in, and when they see Mr. Krabs standing there, they duct-tape his mouth and stick him in a dark bag. Trapdoor Gary is hungry, so he looks on Plankton's side, before finding a trapdoor. He goes down the stairs, encountering a recluse that leads him to an earpiece. When he was supposed to meow, he talked. Gary was freaked out. Poison Plankton comes back with food. After he takes a swig of red wine, he starts feeling drowsy. He collapses onto the floor, and Gary calls 911. He pumps and pumps until the ambulance gets there. Snow The episode starts with Sandy writing in her diary, and SpongeBob in his journal. Sandy goes and grabs her snow gear, and heads out. She builds a snowman, and then decides to make a snow angel. Her hand hits something hard. A small door. She climbs in. Meanwhile, SpongeBob breaks his ankle during a fight. Coma SpongeBob's doctors had an accident, causing him to lose enough blood to go into a coma. Patrick demands the doctors to help. When they realize that the bags of blood have been all punctured and drained, Patrick offers to donate. Captured SpongeBob is recovering. As he leaves the hospital with Patrick, some men tase them. When they wake up, they are is a dark room. Another person is pacing back and forth. He reveals information confirming the Kamuvians' suspicions. He then picks a random man and tosses him in the lit fireplace. Suddenly, the same man comes down the dungeon and attacks the man. In an attack back, the evil man shoots the other. Cast *TopherGopher as SpongeBob *Teleram as Patrick *MirrorWatcher as Plankton *Ponyo Fan as Sandy *Rarity7Best as Mr. Krabs *JellyfishJam38 as Squidward *JCM as Gary Crew * TopherGopher - creator, producer, director, advertisement artist, music supervisor * William Leonard - storyboard artist, special effects coordinator *IHeartSpongeBob - '' executive producer'' *Chrisvader1234 - writer Awards SK_A_Bronze_Award.png SpongeKidHit.png Karens_pick.png SqFavorite2.jpg Worthy of Leader Plankton SKA.png Title Sequence Season I In the title sequence, the camera, facing sand, moves forward then up, all in one second. We start introductions with SpongeBob. Sliding by, the word ''SpongeBob ''goes by. It slows for a moment before continuing. It happens the same way for ''Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Plankton, Gary,'' and Mr. Krabs til it reaches the 25-second mark. '' ''Once at the 25-second mark, it has clips from episodes. First' 'a brown recluse climbs on Gary. At the 28-second mark, it switches to Plankton passing out. 30 seconds in, and it switches to the Kamuvians watching a man get shot and falling. He hits the ground in close-up. Next, at 33 seconds, a clear mug hits the ground. It rolls a little before stopping. At 36 seconds, an arrow is shot at a deer and misses. The deer runs. At 37 seconds, there is a shot of SpongeBob keeping a sword from hitting his neck by blocking with a pipe. At 38 seconds, the gang is in a clear room in a lab. When the music slows at 39 seconds, it shows the logo, and then at 43 seconds, the title card. Category:Spin-Offs Category:SpongeKid Adventures Category:TopherGopher